The Secret's Out
by EveryonesFavoriteVampireBarbie
Summary: AU/AH A collection of drabbles and one-shots all pertaining to Caroline and Klaus' family and friends discovering their relationship (in less than conventional ways). Mainly, it's pure humor and fluff. Established Klaroline and lots of other wonderful TVD characters.
1. Meet the parents

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Nik, can you get that?"

They had been lounging on the couch, having a lazy Sunday as they did so often. Caroline was donning one of Klaus' gray henleys, her feet resting upon his lap, reading _Gone With the Wind_ for the nth time and regaling Klaus with lines from her favorite parts. Klaus sat in some lose fitting sweats, sketching her – not to her knowledge. It had become a common routine between the two: ordering food from the Thai restaurant down the block and just enjoying the other's company.

Klaus sighed as he removed Caroline's feet from his lap and walked towards the door. He went to grab his wallet from the counter, thinking it was the delivery boy, but as he opened the door he came face to face with three unknown faces.

Standing to the far left was a blonde woman, most likely in her 50s, standing with her right hand on her belt loop, and her head cocked to the side as if sizing him up. Next to her stood a man, around the same age, with brown hair, thick glasses, and a look of slight disdain. The man to the right of him was a bit younger than the other two, early-40s maybe, staring intently at Klaus' stomach. He looked down and realized that he was not wearing a shirt. He looked back up at the three, a curious expression blazoned upon his face.

After an awkward moment Klaus finally spoke. "Um, can I help you?"

The brunette with the glasses answered. "Yes. We're looking for Caroline Forbes." He paused. "She does still live here, right?"

Klaus blinked a few times. _Well obviously they were here for Caroline. It was her apartment after all._ Nevertheless, he turned back and called for her.

"Sweetheart, there are some people here at the door for you."

A few seconds later Caroline came bounding up behind Klaus, but froze as she noticed who was at the door.

"Mom? Dad? Stephen?" She stared wide-eyed at the three, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. After a moment she finally regained her bearings enough to speak. "Um... I... uh, what are you guys doing here?" _Real eloquent, Caroline. Real eloquent._ She mentally cringed.

Klaus stood awkwardly to the side, trying to hide behind his girlfriend as he remembered that her mother was a sheriff and her father was a lawyer. So they could commit the perfect murder, dispose of all the evidence, and no one would be the wiser. _Wonderful, just wonderful._

"We wanted to surprise you and come and see your place, but instead we got a surprise when this one" he pointed to Klaus, "opened the door. Oh, and what a lovely surprise it was. I mean, if I wasn't so happily married to your father, I'd probably try to recruit him to our team." Stephen said eying Klaus up and down.

Liz chuckled; Klaus looked down and cleared his throat; Bill elbowed his partner; and Caroline face-palmed.

The blonde slowly peered through her fingers to see her parents staring back at her with questioning faces.

"Mom, Dad, Stephen, this is my, um, boyfriend Klaus."

Bill and Liz looked unimpressed and Stephen seemed happy, albeit a bit dejected.

She looked back at her feet, unable to meet the gazes of her parents, and she realized that she was not wearing pants. And Klaus was not wearing a shirt. _Great start to the meet the parents, don't you think?_

Klaus, who had been silent until now, cleared his throat once again and quietly said, "Love, don't you think you should invite your parents inside?"

Caroline swiftly looked up – all manners had been forgotten as soon as she had spotted her parents – and said "Oh, ya! Yes, come in." She began walking backwards into her apartment, only to crash into Klaus. His arms instantly went around her to steady her, and she took a deep breath. She motioned for her parents to follow her into the house, and as they walked with her towards the living room Klaus shut the door behind them.

He moved to the living room to see Caroline settling her parents on the couches. When he walked through the doorway, she looked up and smiled hesitantly at him, afraid he may not be ready to meet her parents after only a few months of dating. However, he gave her a reassuring smile and a weight seemed to lift from her shoulders. She then looked back at her parents, who had been watching the whole exchange curiously.

Remembering their half-dressed state, Caroline spoke up, "So, Nik and I are going to go put some more clothes on." A pregnant pause. "Uh, ya, so..." She rushed to grab Klaus' hand and pulled him into the hallway towards her bedroom.

Once safely behind closed doors, Caroline began to slowly lose the calm facade – _calm? Whatever you say Caroline_ – that she had had in her parents presence.

Her eyes were wide, her breathing ragged, as she paced around the room.

Klaus sat calmly on her bed, looking at her with a smirk playing on his red lips and amusement in his eyes.

"My parents just showed up unannounced to find their daughter and her boyfriend – whom they had no idea about – half naked in her apartment! This is soooo not how I imagined you meeting my parents would go –"

"You imagined me meeting your parents?" he interrupted.

"Well not now, but at some point, ya. But now that's completely ruined and they're going to think I'm a disappointing hussy and that you're like a bad influence on me or something. Which you aren't!" A breath. "And did you see the looks on their faces? Mom looked about ready to shoot you, Dad was getting ready to hide the evidence, and Stephen was planning ways to steal you from me! And now they're sitting in my living room thinking about how I failed them and –"

She didn't get to finish her rant though as Klaus' lips came crashing onto hers.

Her eyes widened in shock. She hadn't even noticed him moving from his spot perched on her bed. But now he was right in front of her, hands holding her face, and his lips pressed to hers.

Right as she began to kiss back, he pulled away, her face still held between his palms.

"Are you calmer now?" He asked with a playful smirk.

"Well, I think, but my –"

She was once again cut off by Klaus quickly pressing his lips against hers. When he pulled back he looked at her and asked, "will you listen to me now?"

She nodded silently.

He sighed. "Alright, sweetheart. We are both going to put some more clothes on, and go out and speak with your family."

"But –"

"And despite your protests, they will not be disappointed or upset with you. They love you. And how can they not? Your their daughter, and you're perfect. And while you may have had questionable choices for boyfriends in the past who didn't know a good thing when they had one –"

"I am not a thing!"

"– I am here to stay, and if enduring an interrogation from your parents is necessary for that to happen, then so be it. I've seen scarier. I am a lawyer, remember?"

"But, Nik –"

"No buts, Caroline, we are going to walk out there and do this together, and we might want to do that quickly if we don't want your parents to think that I was taking advantage of their daughter while they were in the next room over."

Caroline gasped. "Right! We can do this!" As she said this, she began marching determinedly towards the door, but paused when Klaus started to chuckle.

"Sweetheart, you may want to put some pants on first."

She blushed and rushed towards her closet, but turned her head over her shoulder and said, "Thank you, Nik. Really."

"Anything for you, love"

* * *

A few minutes later, the two blondes walked back into the living room – fully clothed this time – and paused at what they saw.

Liz was looking through Klaus' sketchbook – undoubtedly finding picture upon picture of her daughter, some less appropriate than others – and Bill and Stephan sitting on the couches indulging in – was that their Thai food?

Bill looked up a bit abashedly, as Stephen said, "Your food came while you guys were in the bedroom. You don't mind, right?" and shoved another bite of food into his mouth.

Caroline sighed and looked to her mother, who proceeded to glare at Klaus and say, "why do you have naked drawings of my daughter in here?"

Caroline's eyes widened. Bill chocked on a bite of food. And Stephen jumped up excitedly and said, "Ooh, I wanna see!"

Klaus sighed.

This was gonna be a long night.

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? This was my first attempt at fanfiction, ever, so please be kind and drop a review? Pretty please with sugar on top? (remember, first story, so please be gentle, but constructive criticism is always welcomed.)

If you guys liked this, I'd like to try and make this into a drabble series of just insane and funny ways that everyone discovers Klaus and Caroline's relationship. I have some ideas for other drabbles, and if other people want to leave a suggestion, I'll take them into consideration and maybe write your ideas...

Thank you all, and I even appreciate you just taking the time out of your day to read this. It means a lot :)

Maybe review? follow? make a girl's day? bake some cupcakes? build a lego house? listen to Ed Sheeran? Sorry, off topic. But the first two would be lovely and would lead to the third one...

EveryonesFavoriteVampireBarbie


	2. Why so happy?

A/N: Can I just say that I was completely blown away to the response that this story got? As of the last time I checked, there were 35 followers, 17 favorites, and 12 reviews, and it's been less than 24 hours, and that just completely blows my mind. You have no idea how much every single follow/favorite/review meant to me. And those reviews? They're like magical sunshine and rainbows and just... thank you. Your response to this story was so awesome that it motivated me to write (this has officially become a drabble series:), so here's another drabble I wrote up for y'all. I cannot promise that updates will ever be this quick again, as I never really know when inspiration will hit me. But that review button is a very good motivator.

The drabbles aren't all interconnected necessarily, but they will all most likely be AH/AU, and if not, I will say so in the note. And I do not have a beta, so I apologize for any grammatical mistakes.

Sorry for the really long author's note, but I really just wanted to say thank you. So, thank you. Alright, you can read now...

* * *

"Do you think Nik's been acting off lately?"

The question came out of nowhere. Kol had been enjoying one of his reality TV shows, while Rebekah quietly read one of her girly magazines, and Elijah sat reading the newspaper.

Kol ignored her and continued to watch his program, but Elijah, ever the better brother, decided to humor her.

"Well, I have noticed lately that he has been a bit less angry all the time, but I see no reason to worry about that."

"So you understand what I'm talking about then?" Rebekah replied.

Kol looked up then, "Nik has been acting weird lately. The other day I took his car without asking, and when I got home, instead of yelling at me, he just sighed and went to his drawing room. It was weird, but, hey, one less lecture for me." He smiled up at his two siblings in triumph.

Rebekah looked pointedly at her brothers. "See! Nik's been acting happier lately, almost pleasant towards other people, not that that's a bad thing, but coming from Nik? It's just not normal."

"I've also noticed that, and Niklaus has been arriving home at later hours and many nights does not even return home." Elijah added.

Kol looked intrigued. "Well now I'm curious. What has got Nik so happy lately?"

The three siblings looked at each other trying to come up with a possible explanation, and it was at that moment that Klaus himself came into the room.

"Alright, family, I am off." He said eyes wandering around the room.

"And where do you think you are going, brother?" Rebekah asked in her British lilt.

"Out." he responded.

"Wow, how very specific, Nik. Are you going _out_ with anyone? Possibly of the female variety?" Kol responded, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No. And I'd like for you to keep out of my business and keep away from my car."

Kol looked down, disappointed.

The siblings said their goodbyes, and just as Klaus was walking out the door, he called back, "And don't expect me home tonight."

The Mikaelsons looked at each other but chose not to respond.

Rebekah popped up out of her seat as soon as the door had closed behind Klaus. She walked towards the living room, determinedly set towards the door, when Elijah's voice interrupted the silence.

"And where are you going, Rebekah?"

"I'm following Nik." She responded as if it were no big deal.

Kol's eyes widened. "Are you mad? If Nik sees you, he'll take away your car and credit card and force you to get a –" he shivered, "_job_." The word was said with such disdain and horror that Elijah chuckled.

"You know it wouldn't be all that horrible if you were to put that degree of yours to use and find work. Or do you plan to depend on our family money for the rest of your life? You won't be able rely on your good looks and charm for ever, Kol." Elijah chastised.

"Oh, but what fun it is!" Kol replied with big eyes and a grin.

"Enough!" Rebekah interrupted. "We're losing valuable time here. I don't know about you lot, but I'm curious as to where Nik has been sneaking off to lately and why he has been so bloody cheerful! And so, being the proactive and caring person that I am," Kol snorted, "I am going to follow our brother and find out for myself." She huffed and once again turned towards the door.

Kol jumped up from the couch. "Ooh, I wanna come too! It'll be like our own sibling adventure. The Mikaelsons: discovering what makes grouchy people happy one stake-out at a time."

Rebekah shook her head with a sigh. "No, you bloody idiot, I'm going alone. You will only slow me down."

"But Rebekah," Kol whined, "I'm a super sleuth when it comes to these things. How do you think I found out about you and Stefan before you told everyone, huh?"

Rebekah's eyebrow twitched. "You followed me?" She asked calmly,_ too _calmly.

"Well you'll never know now will you?" Kol responded cheekily.

Rebekah lunged towards Kol, but Elijah intervened.

"Children, as juvenile as this idea may be, I say we follow through with it, _together_," he said pointedly looking at Rebekah, "as I have tried many times to coerce Niklaus into opening up to me, but to no avail." He paused. "However, there may be a slight issue, seeing as in the time you two were bickering, Niklaus has left the property, and we have no idea as to where he has gone."

Rebekah looked angry at the revelation, but Kol smiled triumphantly and said, "Oh, don't get your knickers in a twist, Bekah, I happen to have had a chip installed into Nik's phone so that I know where he is at all times. It's supposed to be for parents and their children, but desperate times call for desperate measures. It comes in handy when he's mad and I'm hiding."

"Kol, you bloody wanker, you better not have one of those on my phone." Rebekah said through clenched teeth.

"Me?" he asked innocently – _Kol, innocent, that's a good one_ – "I never. And you should be grateful that I have a way to track Nik."

Rebekah sighed, "Fine, but we're talking about this later. Let's go." She motioned towards the garage door and her brothers followed her to Elijah's gray Porsche. Kol wanted to take his red Aston Martin, but was shot down by Rebekah's "real conspicuous, don't you think?" and got into the back seat of the car, pouting like a child all the way.

"But why does Bekah get to sit in the front?" he whined.

"Because I am a lady and you are a child. Now sit and be quiet like a good child, and maybe you'll be rewarded with something later on." Rebekah replied exasperated.

"Yay, Ice cream!" Kol exclaimed.

Elijah just shook his head. "Where are we headed to, Kol?"

Kol looked down at his phone. "Huh, that's weird. According to my GPS tracker, he just stopped at the Lincoln Performing Arts Center. Since when has Nik enjoyed performing arts? Maybe that's it!" Kol exclaimed. "He has discovered a hidden love and talent for dancing and singing and is there to showcase it to the world."

"You're an idiot Kol. Are you sure that your tracker is correct?" Rebekah asked.

"Pretty sure." Kol replied.

Elijah sighed. "It won't hurt to check it out, but Kol, if this is one of your hair-brained, idiotic tricks, Niklaus is not the only one you'll be needing a tracker for."

Kol looked up aghast. "Do you really think that low of me?"

"Yes." Rebekah snorted. _Very ladylike_.

Elijah took a deep breath, and pulled out of the driveway. Next stop: Lincoln Performing Arts Center.

* * *

The drive to the Lincoln Center was uneventful, save for the constant bickering between Kol and Rebekah that made Elijah question why he agreed to go along with this. He drove the car into the parking structure and, after finding a suitable parking space away from idiot drivers that could scratch his baby, the trio headed towards the Center's entrance. As they walked, they noticed signs every couple of steps welcoming them to see the Julliard showcase that was apparently going on that night at the Center.

"A dance recital?" Rebekah asked warily. "Kol, are you sure that this is where Nik is?"

"Of course!" he replied and then preceded to shove his phone into her face to prove it to her. "I told you he was a closet dancer." Rebekah nodded unsure as she saw that the red dot signifying Klaus was indeed at the Lincoln Performing Arts Center.

Elijah shook his head and then looked at the signs and back towards his siblings. "Well, we might as well stay for the show if we want to see why Niklaus is attending."

"Of course you want to sit through some boring dance recital." Kol muttered. "Your favorite things usually put me to sleep."

"May I remind you who pays for most of your belongings?" Elijah responded.

Kol looked up with a bright smile and wide eyes. "I mean I absolutely love dance recitals, don't you Bekah?"

Rebekah answered with a noncommittal shrug.

That didn't deter Kol, though. "Just think of all the lovely ladies in tight leotards that I'll get to watch spread there legs up on that stage."

"Don't be crude, Kol." Rebekah snapped. "Let's just get this over with."

Unbeknownst to her brothers, Rebekah was actually excited to watch the Julliard students perform. She had always wanted to be a ballerina, but her father said that it was a fools dream.

Rebekah sighed and walked towards the doors, knowing her brothers would follow her.

Once they had paid and made their way inside, they began to look for Klaus. A large crowd had gathered in the entrance hall, merging through the doors to go and find seats. Kol spotted a head of curly blonde hair and pointed it out to his siblings.

"That's a girl, Kol." Rebekah said frustrated.

"Oh, were we looking for Nik? I thought we were just pointing out people we thought were hot."

Elijah sighed exasperated. "We should go inside and see if he has already found a seat."

The lot pushed through the crowd, Elijah apologizing for his family's behavior along the way, and soon made their way into the auditorium. Rebekah and Elijah were attempting to be conspicuous as they looked at all the faces in the dark room, trying to ascertain which one was their brother. Kol, however, had other plans.

"Nik!" he shouted and then hid behind an elderly woman. Elijah and Rebekah turned around so that Klaus could not see their faces. Kol peered around the woman to see Klaus sitting in the front row, his head turning back towards the stage. _And that's how it's done,_ Kol thought.

"Kol, you idiot. What was that for? Were you trying to get caught? Nik could have seen you –"

"But he didn't."

"That's beside the point. Nik could have caught us and this whole plan would have been ruined!" Rebekah angrily whispered.

Kol sighed. "Well, we don't have to worry about that now, dear sister. We found Nik, now let's go find seats a couple of rows behind him and get this show over with."

The three siblings walked towards Klaus, making sure to duck if he turned around. The lights in the auditorium dimmed revealing that the show was about to start. They found seats four rows behind Klaus, and sat down to enjoy the show.

The showcase was filled with beautiful dances of all genres. The students were fantastic, and Rebekah decided that they must be some of the best students at the prominent performing arts school. She was enraptured throughout the performance. There were some musical numbers as well, with both singing and dancing, and she sang along quietly to the ones she knew.

Elijah looked stoic during the recital, but with a slight hint of awe in his expression. He had always believed that dance was an honorable form of art, as it took grace and determination to become a dancer.

Kol, however, was bored out of his mind. He began to play flappy bird on his phone at one point until the woman next to him berated him on his poor manners. He sighed, but decided to focus on the women in small outfits, simultaneously trying to avoid looking at the men in tights. He cringed.

Klaus never turned around throughout the performance. He was always staring at the stage intently, as to not miss a second.

The show was over after about two hours and people began to leave the auditorium. Klaus, though, sat in his chair, as if waiting for something.

The three Mikaelsons stayed in their seats, eagerly waiting to discover why Klaus had attended the performance and if it had anything to do with his happiness as of late.

The why, however, turned out to be a who.

About fifteen minutes after the recital had ended, and the room was almost empty, save for a few stragglers, a young woman, around Rebekah's age, came skipping out of a door to the left of the stage and looking around the large room. The woman was tall and blonde, and was wearing black sweat pants over a black leotard. Rebekah recognized the girl as one of the dancers that had caught her attention, as she was a fantastic dancer. _I wonder who she's looking for._

Her question was answered, though, because as soon as the woman spotted Klaus, a large grin spread across her face and she walked faster towards him. When she was right in front of Klaus, she jumped into his arms, and he caught her, giving her a passionate kiss on the lips.

The three Mikaelson siblings were stunned. They hadn't seen Klaus even look twice at a women, unless he wanted to bed her of course, since the whole Tatia incident a few years back. But Klaus actually looked... happy. Happier than the three had ever seen him with a girl. His smile was wide and genuine as he looked at the blonde talking non-stop in his arms. The trio couldn't quite make out what the couple were speaking about, but it didn't matter as they had all become speechless.

Kol was the first to speak. "Well, I guess now we know why Nik has been so cheerful lately. He's got a little blonde distraction to brighten his days. And I recognize her from the show. She was very flexible, nice going, Nik." He spoke the last part a bit louder than the rest, hoping to get his brother's attention.

"Kol." Rebekah warned. It was all in vain, however, as Klaus had looked up from the blonde in his arms to see his three siblings. His eyes widened as he looked down at the blonde, who had also noticed his family, and back towards his siblings.

The blonde said something to him and after a moment, he sighed in resignation and lead her towards the trio of Mikaelsons.

The siblings met the couple half-way and stood there awkwardly, a mix of expressions upon their faces. Elijah looked normal, his hands in the pocket of his suit, and a calm expression on his face. Rebekah looked intrigued, but wary as she eyed the blonde. Kol had a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

He was the first to break the silence. "Nik, where have you been hiding this gem this whole time?" He grabbed the blonde's hand and gave it a lingering kiss, despite Klaus' deadly glare directed his way. "The name's Kol, and if you ever get tired of the old model, I'd gladly take his place as the new one."

"Kol." Klaus growled.

Caroline ignored this however and smiled brightly towards the siblings. "I'm Caroline."

"Caroline, what a lovely name for such a lovely creature." Kol said with a devious smirk.

Klaus smacked him on the head.

"Ow, Nik! What was that for?" Kol asked, rubbing the spot on his head.

Klaus just rolled his eyes, a trait he had seemed to pick up from the blonde beside him.

Elijah took initiative and shook Caroline's hand, saying "I'm Elijah. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," Caroline responded. She looked towards Rebekah, her smile faltering a bit as she remembered Klaus telling her how protective of her brothers she was, especially him. "And you must be Rebekah. I've heard so much about you."

"I wish I could say the same. Nik, though, was quite determined to keep you a secret. Is there a reason for this?" The last part was said pointedly in Klaus' direction.

Klaus sighed. "Caroline and I have been dating a few months now, and I wanted to make sure she was prepared before she met you and you lot scared her off, but she's quite tough, I don't think even you could scare her." He said looking adoringly at the blonde.

Elijah smiled, "Well, we're glad that you're happy. I see that having Caroline in your life has made you that way, and so I'm sure that we'll try to keep it that way and not frighten her off."

"We'll see about that." Rebekah mumbled. It wasn't that she didn't like the girl per se, she didn't know her enough to make a proper judgment; but seeing how happy she made Klaus, she realized the least she could do was try. "Well, it looks like we're going to be seeing a lot more of you, so what do you say we go grab something to eat and get to know each other a bit better?"

Klaus was shocked that his sister was being so civilized, but took it in stride. "What do you say, sweetheart?" He asked his girlfriend.

Caroline looked up at him with a smile and then back at his siblings. "I think that sounds wonderful."

Rebekah nodded and began walking towards the exit, and everyone followed. Once outside, Kol remembered something and shouted out, "Can we go get ice cream now?" He looked around at his siblings waiting for an answer.

Klaus was about to say 'no' when Caroline said, "I love ice cream. Oh, can we Nik? Pretty please with sugar and sprinkles on top?" She looked up at him with wide, begging eyes and pouted lips.

Klaus could never deny her when she looked like that. He sighed. "Fine."

"Yay! Thank you." She kissed him soundly on the lips and began to skip merrily with thoughts of ice cream floating through her head.

Klaus looked towards Rebekah and Elijah to make sure they were okay with the decision. Elijah looked amused and Rebekah just shrugged.

Kol's face split into a huge grin, realizing that the blonde had his brother rapped around her finger. "You are going to come in handy, I can already tell. We are going to become very good friends. Speaking of friends, do you happen to have any really attractive friends? And if they are even half as flexible as you, then that's just a bonus." Kol said his eyes lit up.

"Kol," Klaus warned.

"What? It was an innocent question."

Caroline just chuckled.

"Nik, Kol put a tracking device on your phone, that's how we found you." Rebekah tattled.

"Kol." Klaus said angrily marching towards his brother, only to be held back by his blonde girlfriend.

Kol's eyes widened and he gulped.

"Run, Kol! Run!" the blonde shouted, pulling at Klaus' arm to keep him from attacking his brother.

Kol looked shock for a moment, and then remembered what was happening and took off at a sprint, yelling over his shoulder, "I like your girlfriend Nik! She's a keeper! Thanks Barbie! And save me some ice cream!" He then ran into a young woman, with attractive features and dark skin and hair. "Sorry! Call me!" Kol yelled and took off once again headed who knows where.

Elijah shook his head and mumbled, "good lord."

"Can we still get some ice cream?"

* * *

A/N: Amused? No? What'd you think? I'd really like to know, and maybe there's a character you would like to see appear later on?

Yes, Kol is alive because in my head he shall always live. I was thinking about adding Henrik as well, but it didn't really turn out that way, so maybe another one... This drabble was originally supposed to be short and sweet, but as I was writing, I couldn't stop and it turned into this.

Review? Follow? Favorite? Make my day?

Thanks again,

EveryonesFavoriteVampireBarbie


	3. Judgy eyes

N/A: Hello again. I know I said updates wouldn't be as frequent – and they still probably won't be – but I just got so inspired from the response to this story that I wrote another drabble! This story has made it to over 30 reviews and almost 60 followers in just two chapters and that's insane. So thank you. This is your present for being such awesome people.

A guest, NikMik, left a suggestion in their review and I just rolled with it. I hope what's below is close to what you had in mind. I had a lot of fun delving into the characters a bit more with this one, so I hope you enjoy it. Without further adieu...

* * *

"And so for tonight's homework I'd like for everyone to make an outline of chapter twelve, and it will be due on Monday."

The class let out a collective groan.

"We still have about ten minutes left in class so you may begin working now."

Chairs squeaked as students turned around to talk to one another, completely ignoring the teacher's instructions. Loud chattering quickly filled the room as Caroline stared at the clock, silently begging it to move faster.

It was the last period of the day on Friday, and Caroline couldn't wait any longer for the school day to be over. Klaus and her had made plans to drive a few towns over to go have dinner and see a show, all away from prying, judgy eyes.

The two had been dating in secret for almost six months now. They had chosen to keep it between them as Caroline was slightly terrified of the backlash were they to reveal their relationship. Klaus couldn't care less though; he would shout it from the rooftops just so that everyone knew the blonde belonged to him – Caroline would slap him upside the head for calling her a belonging – but Klaus continued to keep them a secret, as to not upset his girlfriend.

Klaus was the resident 'bad boy' of the school. He had a reputation for skipping classes and ditching school altogether. The class that he attended most often was art – and he usually spent the class time working on his own paintings or drawings rather than the teacher's assignment.

Caroline, on the other hand, was a straight A student, the head of every committee – _that matter__ed_– and head cheerleader. She was little miss sunshine and rainbows and took everything in stride. Nothing could bring down _the_ Caroline Forbes; she was indestructible, mostly anyway. But she happened to have a soft spot for bad boys, hence how she fell for Klaus.

So the relationship was kept a secret. The only person that knew anything about their relationship was Klaus' youngest brother Henrik who had walked in on them making out once – can you say cock block? – and Klaus, being the wonderful big brother that he is, ended up giving young Henrik a condensed version of the birds and the bees. Though, he'll deny it at all costs – _don't want to ruin your reputation as the big bad, huh Klausy?_

Nevertheless, Klaus had to bribe his brother with the a ride on his motorcycle in order to keep his mouth shut, and so far it had worked. _Let's just hope no one else fin__d__s out..._

The bell rang, interrupting Caroline's musings, and she shot up out of her seat. She gathered her belongings into her purse and headed out the door behind all of the other eager teenagers. She made a quick stop at her locker, trying to avoid Bonnie and Elena who would try to grill her on her plans for the night – she didn't want to have to lie again to her best friends; she was a terrible liar and was surprised that no one had discovered her secret thus far. _Knock on wood. _Caroline had almost made it, too. She slammed her locker shut and made a bee line towards the school parking lot, only to be intercepted by Bonnie and Elena themselves.

"Caroline, we were wondering if you wanted to have a girl's night like we used to. We haven't had a sleepover in for_ever_." Elena said with hopeful eyes staring at the blonde.

Caroline cringed. "Sorry guys, not tonight. My mom took the night off" _lie_ "and we were planning on having dinner together" _another lie_ "so maybe we can do it another day." Caroline's eyes drifted around the hall, looking for a way to escape.

"Oh." Elena said deflated.

Bonnie nudged the brunette and turned towards the blonde. "Well that's great that you and your mom are spending time together. She's always working and you guys don't see each other much, so, that's good." Bonnie paused. "It's just that we don't see you very much anymore either. I mean, your always busy nowadays, and half the time we aren't even sure what your doing, or_ who_ your doing it _with_."

Caroline bit her lip and sighed. "You guys, there is absolutely nothing to worry about. It's senior year and prom is fast approaching and I've got school work and club meetings and such, but I know... I know I haven't been making time for you guys, and I'm sorry. I've been a pretty crappy friend lately, and I apologize." Caroline looked up at them with puppy eyes, hoping to gain their forgiveness. Once the two seemed to give in, the blonde brightened up. "You know what, why don't we go shopping together tomorrow? Just the three of us. We can shop 'til we drop and eat to our hearts desires. It'll be great."

Bonnie and Elena looked at each other, then back at the smiling blonde. "Sure, that sounds like fun," Bonnie said.

"Sounds good to me." Elena added.

Caroline clapped her hands. "Well then, it's settled. I'll pick you gals up tomorrow around ten and we can shop the day away." The blonde then caught sight of a clock on the wall and gasped at the time. "I gotta get going now though." She said pointing towards the exit.

Bonnie and Elena looked at each other but chose not to comment. The three friends hugged and said their goodbyes, and the blonde was off.

Klaus was picking Caroline up at six for an early dinner before the show, and it was currently four o'clock. _Only two hours to get ready now, nice going Caroline. _She sighed and walked faster towards her car. Once inside, she started the engine and headed home.

* * *

The doorbell rang at exactly six o'clock. For a guy who was always late to or missed class, Klaus sure was punctual. The blonde ran down the stairs, hopping as she attempted to put on her last heel, and rushed to open the door. The two had been dating for half a year, so she didn't really worry about seeming eager anymore.

She opened the door with a flourish, and standing at the front door was definitely not Klaus. In fact, the person was a woman, or to be precise, two women. And those women just so happened to be her best friends Bonnie and Elena.

"What are you guys doing here?" The blonde asked wide eyed, looking behind them for any sign of Klaus.

Before her friends could answer, however, her iphone dinged, alerting her of a new message. She pulled the phone out of her purse and looked at the text.

**Running a bit late. Rebekah is throwing a hissy fit and has taken my car keys hostage. Will be there as soon as I can. XO Klaus**

The blonde looked up from her phone back to her two friends staring at her intently.

Caroline cleared her throat awkwardly and repeated her question. "So, what are you guys doing here?"

Bonnie spoke up first. "Well, we thought you were having dinner with your mom tonight so we went down to the grill, but your mom just so happened to be there making her rounds." Caroline mentally cringed. "So we thought, maybe she had to take a shift last minute, so we asked her, but she had no recollection of you two ever having dinner plans. She said that she always works Friday nights and you know that better than anyone." Caroline looked down guiltily.

"I don't get it Caroline. I mean, if you didn't want to hang out, then you should have just said so instead of making up a fake dinner with your mom. If you're sick of us, just tell us, don't make up lies." Elena said looking disappointed.

"No!" Caroline exclaimed. "That's not it, you guys. Really, I just, I wasn't up for the whole girl's night tonight. I've just been so stressed with school and prom committee lately, that I just wanted to have a relaxing night in by myself."

The excuse might have worked too, but her friends looked down at her attire and back at the blonde's face with their eyebrows raised. "Aren't you a little dressed up for a night in alone?" Elena asked.

Caroline's eyes widened and she looked down at her navy blue maxi dress and red pumps and back at her friends. _Yup, I've got nothin'_, Caroline thought.

Just as she was attempting to fabricate a response, Klaus came bounding up in his black suit, looking dapper as ever, saying, "sorry I'm late, love. You know how much trouble Rebekah can be –" He stopped speaking however, when he looked up and spotted Elena and Bonnie staring at him wide-eyed from the doorway. He froze as he caught side of the blonde behind them, who looked flustered and caught off guard. Which was reasonable in this situation.

Caroline cleared her throat, and with a hesitant smile said, "you guys know Klaus, right?"

Elena and Bonnie looked back at their friend skeptically. They looked at Klaus in his suit and back at Caroline's dress. Bonnie seemed to be the first to realize what was happening as she muttered, "you're seeing Klaus." and then more confidently, "you're seeing Klaus. It totally makes sense. Well not a lot of sense actually, I mean you two?" she looked at the blonde, her eyebrows raised skeptically. The blonde just shrugged her shoulders with a small smile playing on her lips. "Well at least now we know why you've been so busy lately. Or should I say _getting _busy."

"Bonnie!" Caroline chastised.

"What happened to hoes before bros? Sisters before misters?"

Caroline's smile grew as Bonnie was taking this a lot better than she had imagined. Elena stayed silent however.

Klaus spoke up then, and Caroline had momentarily forgot he was there to begin with. "I'll give you girls a minute. I'll be waiting in the car, sweetheart." The last part was directed at Caroline, and the blonde gave him a reassuring smile in response.

Once Klaus was safely away from hearing distance, Elena spoke up. "Are you sure you want to get involved with Klaus of all people? He has a pretty bad reputation and I've heard some pretty bad stuff about him."

Caroline scoffed. "I could say the same about Damon, and you don't hear me complaining."

Elena looked offended, "That's not the same thing –"

"Oh, but isn't it?" Caroline interrupted. "Most of the things you've heard are rumors anyway, Elena. And so what if he doesn't have perfect attendance. So what if he's a little rough around the edges. He makes me happy and I love him. Isn't that what you want for me? To be happy?"

"Well, yeah, but –"

"No buts, Elena. Klaus makes me happy, and I'm not going to stop being happy just because you don't like him, even though you don't really know him. I've grown up with Demon –"

"Damon."

"– and I still think that Satin is a better being, but I've never once asked you to break up with him, 'cause he makes you happy, and I want you to be happy."

Elena looked caught off guard. "Okay, but how can you say you love him? You guys have been seeing each other for, what? A month? Two?"

"Six." Caroline replied.

Elena sputtered. "Weeks?"

"Months."

"And you didn't tell us?!"

"Well I knew you'd react this way!"

Elena was about to respond when Bonnie cut in, "'Lena, listen to Caroline. Klaus apparently makes her happy, and while I'm upset that she didn't tell us" she looked pointedly at Caroline, who looked down ashamed, and back at Elena, "I understand why she did. She didn't want to be judged. She wanted to be free to see whoever she wanted without people prying into her business."

Caroline looked at Bonnie, an eyebrow cocked. "You sound like you're speaking from experience."

Bonnie's cheeks reddened.

"Bonnie Bennett! Who are you seeing in secret? Is it a girl? We won't judge!"

Bonnie laughed. "No, it's not a girl, but I'm glad to know that your questioning my sexuality." Bonnie said with a roll of her eyes.

Caroline just smiled innocently. "So? Who's the lucky fellow?"

Bonnie sighed and looked anywhere but at her friends. "JeremyGilbert." She mumbled quickly.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it." Caroline said with a smile.

Bonnie glared at the blonde and said, "I may or may not be seeing Jeremy Gilbert."

"My brother!" Elena exclaimed.

"Hmm, little Gilbert, I never would have guessed. But he has grown up quite a bit in the last few years. How is he in bed?" Caroline asked giddily.

Bonnie looked down embarrassed, and Elena yelled, "Ew! That's my baby brother!"

"Well he's not exactly a baby anymore since Bonnie deflowered him."

"Caroline!" Bonnie shouted.

"Nope. No. Nada. Subject change please?" Elena pleaded. "Like maybe how both of my friends have been keeping their relationships a secret, when we could have had way more boy gossip this whole time. Except, Bonnie, I'd really rather not hear about my brother's sex life, thank you very much."

Bonnie's cheeks were permanently red by now. "No problem." She said. "But you're not mad?"

Elena sighed. "No, I guess not. I can't really think of anyone better suited for my brother." Bonnie smiled.

Caroline looked at Elena warily. "And me?"

Elena collected herself before she began speaking. "No." Caroline's head snapped up. "If Klaus makes you happy, then what am I to do about it? As long as he's good to you and keeps making you happy, I'll try not to judge too much. Just no more lying. That goes for both of you."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Caroline squealed, hugging Elena tightly.

Elena sighed lovingly, and hugged her back. Bonnie wrapped her arms around both girls, joining the hug. After a few minutes, the girls broke apart and Bonnie said, "So you and Klaus, huh?"

"Yeah, how did that happen?" Elena questioned.

Caroline sighed. "That's a story for another time. Right now, I have a hot date waiting in his car for me."

"Right! You go have fun, but not too much fun." Bonnie said. "Use protection! Hugs not drugs!"

Caroline laughed. "I love you guys."

"You too, Care." They replied.

Caroline grabbed her purse and shut the door behind her. As she and her friends made their ways down the porch steps, Bonnie piped up, "Are we still on for shopping tomorrow?"

"Definitely." Caroline answered. She smiled at her friends and they said their goodbyes.

The blonde made her way over to Klaus' car and got into the passenger seat, giving Klaus a kiss in greeting. "Sorry that took so long."

"No problem, love." Klaus replied, pulling off the curb and heading out of town. "How did everything work out?"

"Everything's going to be okay." Caroline said to him with a smile.

"That's good." Klaus responded. "And, love, you look absolutely ravishing this evening."

Caroline blushed. Six months of dating and compliments and he could still make her blush. "Well you don't look so bad yourself."

"Excuse you, I look magnificent. You won't be able to keep the ladies away."

Caroline snorted. "Sure, if you say so."

"So." he responded.

The blonde stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend and turned to face him fully in her seat. "Well, since you are so handsome, what do you say to being my prom date?"

Klaus looked at the blonde in surprise and then back at the road. "Sweetheart, there will be other people at prom, you know. People that you know personally. The whole senior class, in fact."

"I'm aware. I am planning it."

"And you still want to go with me?" he asked skeptically.

"There's no one I'd rather go with." she replied honestly.

Klaus looked at her once more, a genuine smile playing on his full lips. "Than I'd love to accompany you, sweetheart."

"Good." she said. "'Cause you didn't have a choice. You were going either way. This way, I don't have to drag you kicking and screaming or threaten to withhold sex for a month."

Klaus chuckled, but kept his eyes glued to the road ahead.

Caroline sighed and looked out the passenger window. She began to think about how school might be on Monday. She can imagine that the whole school will know by Monday morning – Elena could never keep a secret – but as she envisioned the whispers and stares that they were sure to receive – _the teacher's pet and the bad boy __dating? What?_ – she realized that she wasn't at all frightened.

She was Caroline Forbes, damn it, and with Klaus by her side, she was invincible.

* * *

N/A: So? Thoughts? Good? Bad? Okay? Okay. Sorry... TFIOS feels...

You should press that beautiful review button (typing some words in the box first usually helps) as it is a wonderful motivator. Let me know your thoughts and maybe what you'd like to see in future drabbles?

You all are wonderful beings. And you know what wonderful beings do? They review. And this is getting bad. You guys have turned me into a review whore and I can't stop it. They're like a drug that I don't ever want to quit. But, like Bonnie said, Hugs not drugs! ;) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

EveryonesFavoriteVampireBarbie


	4. Silence

**This is basically what happens when you binge watch all seasons of Sherlock and then find inspiration for a drabble... *sigh* Combining Sherlock (which I do not own) and TVD (which I also do not own) is like perfection, or at least in my head... Anyhow, Kluas is Sherlock, Stefan is Watson (which would be soooo cool in my opinion, but I mean _Benedict Cumberbatch_...). This is totally AU from both shows, but I liked the idea of a Klaus and Stefan Sherlock Holmes, so here it is. It's a bit more angsty than my other drabbles, and I'm not even sure where that came from but, alas, it is here and I am updating (I know, crazy right!) And did you see that beauty of a cover? Well that was made by the lovely nfinneman, so a shout out to her! Alright, I now give you permission to stop reading my unnecessarily long authors note and read.**

* * *

Stefan can't remember the last time the apartment was this quiet. It's always this or that – Klaus pacing in the living room, Klaus typing on the computer, Klaus having target practice against the wall – anything, really, but now there's just... silence.

* * *

It all started with a phone call.

Klaus was staring at his wall of clues when the phone rang.

Stefan walked towards the noise, as he knew Klaus wouldn't answer it when he was in the zone like he was, but to his great shock and dismay, Klaus' head whipped around and he stared wide-eyed at where the noise was coming from – only then did Stefan realize that it was a different ring-tone than Klaus' regular cell.

Klaus was frozen in his spot, but then seemed to come back to his senses and ran towards the phone.

Stefan stood there confused as he picked it up – "Hello." A pause. "I'll be right there." – and hung up.

Next thing Stefan knew, Klaus was grabbing his coat and running out the door, so he did the only thing he could and followed him.

Klaus was just getting into a taxi when Stefan caught up to him and climbed in on the other side. Klaus didn't spare him a second glance as he told the taxi driver to go to the London Hospital for the Mentally Insane and to _step on it_.

Stefan was officially confused at this point but chose not to ask any questions as Klaus looked genuinely... worried. And worried was not an emotion that Klaus Mikaelson portrayed often, if ever.

The ride was deafeningly quiet, with the only sounds being the breathing of the taxi's occupants and Klaus' constant tapping of his index finger to his knee – a nervous habit. _But Klaus nervous? Something must be seriously wrong_, Stefan thought.

After about five more minutes, the taxi stopped outside the mental institute and Klaus burst out of the car doors and straight into the hospital, leaving Stefan to pay the taxi driver and run after him.

The lady at the front desk seemed to recognize Klaus as she handed him a visitors' pass as he ran passed her desk and down the hallway, an obvious destination in mind. Stefan ran after him, ignoring the woman's yells for him to come back, and found himself outside the room of one of the patients.

He looked inside to see a blonde woman thrashing on a bed, surrounded by bulky looking men in white scrubs trying to contain her. The woman continued to kick and scream until a moment later she stopped completely. Her eyes were glued to a single figure kneeling next to her bed, and only then did he notice that it was Klaus.

The woman stared for a moment longer until a tear fell down her cheek. Then another, and another, until she was full on sobbing. Klaus was quick to react and held the woman to his chest, gently stroking her hair and whispering sweet nothings into her ear, as if he'd done it a million times before. And perhaps he had, for all Stefan knew, as Stefan was beginning to learn that there were a lot of things he didn't know about Niklaus Mikaelson.

The room was quiet, save for the girl's sobs that were slightly muffled by Klaus' coat, as the guards began to slowly shuffle out, save for one who stopped by the door near Stefan. The two men looked away from the scene in front of them, feeling as if they were intruding on a private moment.

This gave Stefan some time to think about who the girl might be. She was obviously important to Klaus, as Stefan had never seen him act this way in the least. _Maybe she was his sister?_ No. Stefan had met Rebekah, and despite the blonde hair, this was obviously not her. _A close friend?_ Did Klaus even have friends? Well, Stefan guessed he could consider himself one, but even he knew Klaus didn't make friends. _A lover perhaps? Lost love? _Negative. Stefan distinctly remembered Klaus saying "love is a man's greatest weakness", and Klaus Mikaelson doesn't have weaknesses... _right?_

The creaking of a bed broke Stefan out of his musings. He looked up to see Klaus now laying against the headboard with the blonde woman clinging to him for dear life. He could barely make out Klaus' quiet mutters of "It's alright, love. I'm here now. It was just a nightmare," but he heard it nonetheless. Nothing was making sense to Stefan, and if spending almost six months now as Klaus' apprentice taught him anything, it was to get to the bottom of every and any mystery you come upon.

Stefan was getting ready to storm up to the bed and demand answers from Klaus, when the woman from the front desk came up to him and whisper-yelled, "Sir, I think it's time for you to leave. Mrs. Mikaelson has been through a lot, and some alone time with Mr. Mikaelson is all that she needs. Not some stranger barging in unannounced and causing her more stress. Now if you'd kindly leave, it'd be much appreciated, otherwise I will have to have Enzo here show you out." She looked towards the man in white scrubs by the door and back at Stefan pointedly.

His eyes were wide with shock, however, at the woman's words. _Did she say __**Mrs.**__ Mik__ae__lson?_

Stefan realized that she had. _That means Klaus is married – Klaus, married, how is that even possible? Unless she's married to one of his three brothers, but that doesn't look like the way a man holds his sister-in-law. _Thoughts and questions were running through Stefan's head, trying to make sense of things, but he only became more confused.

Stefan looked up towards the woman who was standing with her hands on her hips and an unimpressed look on her face. He then spared a glance towards the bed and realized that now might not be the time to demand answers. It would be brash and impulsive and all things Klaus, though as Stefan was learning, might not always be the case. So, with one last look at the couple on the bed, Stefan silently walked out the doors with the woman following to make sure he left.

He walked out the front doors, and got into a taxi, making his way back to his and Klaus' apartment.

* * *

Stefan didn't sleep at all that night. He laid in bed with thoughts of the mysterious blonde running through his head. Apparently she was Klaus' wife, but since when was Klaus married? Sure, he never brought women home or acknowledged their advances, but Stefan thought that was just his personality.

No one had ever mentioned a wife before, but maybe they didn't know either. The only thing Stefan knew for certain was that he would get to the bottom of this and find out all that he needed to know.

* * *

Klaus came home around ten in the morning to find Stefan awaiting him on the couch, no doubt waiting for answers.

He didn't want to divulge his past with Stefan, but he knew how stubborn Stefan could be when he wanted to know something. _Not as stubborn as Caroline, though. No one was more stubborn than her_, he thought. His lips twitched at the thought, but his face was once again stoic as he sat on the couch across Stefan and looked at the man he had come to know as a friend. The two stared at each other for a moment, neither wanting to break the silence.

Klaus finally decided that he was going to have to tell Stefan anyway, so he'd be better off getting it over with.

"I suppose you wish to know who the women at the hospital last night was."

Stefan only nodded, allowing him to continue.

"Well, she is my wife. Caroline."

Stefan nodded hesitantly. "Well, when the lady at the front desk referred to her as Mrs. Mikaelson, I figured as much, but I never even knew you were in a relationship, let alone married. And to a girl. I mean, don't get me wrong, but you don't even spare a glance at women when they pass by and I was starting to think you might be gay, or asexual."

Klaus chuckled at this. "No, Stefan, I am completely straight, not that I have anything against those things, I just don't see the need to look at women when I already have one of my own."

Stefan could understand that for the most part. Klaus seemed to really care for his wife, and Stefan was glad to know that Klaus Mikaelson was more than just a phenomenal detective, but also a caring and loving husband. This brought up another question though. "I thought you said 'love is a man's greatest weakness'?"

Klaus paused for a moment before replying, "I did, though I never said I was free from weakness."

Stefan contemplated this for a moment. It was true that Klaus had never outright said that he had never loved. In fact, Stefan had seen it when Rebekah or Elijah came by to visit. It all just brought upon more question, however.

One thing Stefan really wanted to know was why Klaus' wife, _Caroline_, was in the mental hospital, but he figured he should start off slow so as not to scare off Klaus completely.

"So how did you two meet?"

Klaus smiled fondly at this, "Well, it's rather comical. She was my neighbor, you see..."

* * *

"I know I put it somewhere" Caroline mumbled to herself, looking through the boxes for her hair curler. She had just moved in the day prior, and hadn't gotten around to packing quite yet. But after breaking up with her cheating douche of a boyfriend, Tyler, she decided to move on with her life and see some of the world. She had been accepted to Oxford, but Tyler had convinced her to stay – which she had all of freshman year. But with him out of her way, she was free to do as she pleased. So, she hopped on the next flight to England, with a call to her mother and friends of course, and spent a week searching for apartments that fit her budget. Finally, she had found one close to school that wouldn't cause her to go bankrupt, and thus, 220 B Baker Street became her new home.

A loud gun shot caused Caroline to jump, simultaneously knocking over the box she was looking through and causing her to fall and land on her butt. She sat there for a moment before another gun shot rang out, and she leaped into motion. She knew it wasn't the best idea to go running towards gunshots, but someone could be hurt.

She ran out of her front door as another shot rang off, this time she could clearly tell it was coming from her next door neighbor, and yanked said neighbor's door open. However, she froze at what she saw.

A shirtless man – _with a lovely backside_, Caroline thought – was shooting a... target on the wall. He had heavy duty earphones on, and was wearing nothing more than a pair of dark black jeans and a few necklaces around his neck. The man turned around to look at the intruder, and Caroline saw that he had an even lovelier front side – _so not the time, Caroline_. The man had a few tattoos covering his chest, and was well-sculpted. He had curly blonde hair that made Caroline want to run her hands through it, and the bluest eyes that made her want to get lost in them forever. But Caroline shook her head of these thoughts. She was on a mission.

As soon as the man placed the gun on the table, and took the earphones off his head, Caroline exploded. "What the actual fuck?! Why in god's name are you having target practice in your living room at-" she looked at the clock on the wall "five fifteen in the morning!" She looked at the man with rage in her eyes.

His only response was to look her up and down and say, "well hello to you too," and walk towards his kitchen.

"Are you even listening to me?" Caroline yelled.

"Oh, I am love, I am just choosing not to respond to your questions. You see, I feel that one should not answer people's questions when they are being hostile, as it allows them to think that their behavior is justified and alright."

Caroline sneered at this, "Are you saying that my behavior is unwarranted? Because I just walked in on you having target practice in your apartment at five in the morning, which I'm pretty sure is illegal. I'm pretty sure one of the neighbors have probably already called the police and –"

"Not likely, sweetheart." Klaus interrupted.

"What?"

"The neighbors are aware of my penchant for activities that involve loud noises and have gotten used to it. I also bought everyone in the building industrial earphones for Christmas this year. I may even have an extra pair if you'd like them, love."

"Okay first of all," Caroline started staring Klaus down, "I am not your _love_ or _sweetheart_ or your anything. Second of all, why are you shooting at five in the morning, and why do you even have a gun? Are you a cop or something?"

"Well, I find that shooting helps me to relax." Caroline raised an eyebrow at this. "And no love, I am not a cop." He said with a smirk.

"So let me get this straight. You shoot guns for fun, and you're not a cop?" She asked.

"Yes." he replied. The two looked at each other for a moment before he continued, "You are the new tenant next door, am I right?"

"No shit, Sherlock." she replied.

"Actually it's Mikealson. Niklaus Mikealson, but you, sweetheart, may call me Klaus."

* * *

"Caroline had just moved over from America, quite like you. She lived in a small town in Virginia called Mystic Falls, but she was too good for a small town like that. She was very intelligent, brilliant in fact, and had a very bright future ahead of her. She was studying psychology at Oxford, and had the highest marks in her class. She was only nineteen and I twenty three when I met her, but I could already tell that she was going places.

"She didn't like me very much, or so she said, but I was captivated from the moment I saw her. She was absolutely beautiful and had this light about her that lured in even the darkest of souls. After learning about my work and even seeing me in action, she agreed to become my apprentice, much like you are now, as she was quite intrigued by my detective work. I attempted to win her favor for months, but she continuously refused my advances. That was until a wondrous Saturday afternoon..."

* * *

"What the hell was that for Klaus?" Caroline screeched.

"Well, love, that man was trying to ask you out." Klaus answered easily.

"Yes, I got that. And you told him I used to be a man because...?" she asked angrily.

"He was not good enough for you."

"And you are?"she yelled.

He paused for a moment. "No."

"Why do you even care?" she asked exasperated.

"I fancy you." She looked up shocked. "You're beautiful, strong, full of light. I enjoy you. Is that so hard to believe." Klaus asked. She just nodded her head.

She looked down to the ground, but Klaus grabbed her chin and pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

"... and as they say, the rest was history." Klaus smirked. "We began dating and I proposed to her two years later, but she wanted to wait until she graduated from college before we actually said 'I do'. So we did. Life was good then, she and I worked together and solved cases, and we were happy. A year after we married, we learned that she was pregnant and we were ecstatic. She would have made a brilliant mother. She always told me stories of how we'd have a dozen little blonde children running about, and we'd teach them to be little detectives, but still allow them to do whatever they wanted in life. She was such an optimist, and I find myself dreaming that that had actually happened." Klaus sighed wistfully and looked down at his hands.

Stefan had been quietly listening the whole time, not wanting Klaus to put his walls back up, yet he asked, "So, why didn't it?"

"Her brother died." Klaus said bluntly.

Stefan looked shocked, but waited silently for him to continue.

"She was only about three months pregnant at the time, but her brother was excited to become an uncle and insisted that he come visit her. Matt was three years younger than Caroline, and had stayed home for college. Caroline had practically raised him, as their father had left when they were young and their mother was at work more often than at home. He was her baby brother, and she spent her whole life protecting him, but then on his fourth day in the city, he was mugged and killed. The mugger took his wallet and then shot him. He bled to death." Klaus took a breath. "Caroline was devastated. She blamed herself for his death. She went into depression for a while, until she finally realized that she was doing nothing for Matt by just sitting around, starving herself and our baby. So she threw herself into his case. She spent countless hours trying to find anything that could lead to her brother's killer. I tried to get her to stop, to sleep. I told her it wasn't good for her or the baby, but she just wouldn't listen. She's the most stubborn person that I've ever met."

He looked up and Stefan saw his haunted eyes. He could see the pain behind it, of watching the love of his life go through all this. Stefan was starting to understand Klaus Mikaelson just a bit more.

"She was following a lead when it happened. She had received an anonymous tip, not to my knowledge, that had informed her that the man she was looking for was at this abandoned warehouse downtown. She snuck out in the middle of the night, knowing I'd never allow her to go.

"It was a drunk driver. Her car rolled eight times. She was five months pregnant. She survived but our baby did not." Once again Klaus paused, and Stefan could see that it was taking a toll on him to recount these events, so he did not push.

"It was too much for Caroline. First her brother, and then our baby. She just broke. She had nightmares and couldn't sleep. I would remind her that she still had me, and she would smile, but then remember all that she had lost and I would hold her while she cried until she fell into a dreamless sleep. And those were the good nights. Finally, the doctors recommended I put her into a mental institution, as she was starting to see things that weren't there. She claimed that her brother was following her and yelling at her for not saving him, and I just... couldn't see her like that anymore. I found the best hospital around and she's been there for the past two years.

"Most people don't know about Caroline and those who do don't speak about her out of respect for both her and myself. Those who knew her, knew that she's a wonderful person, but that she's been through too much crap for someone as pure and light as her. She was an angel, and didn't deserve for any of this shit to happen to her." Klaus finished angrily.

Stefan sat there in silence. Klaus' unwarranted anger at the world, didn't seem so unwarranted anymore. He thought of the blonde holding onto Klaus, and realized that he is probably the only good thing in her life anymore. Then he thought of something. "Wait, so is that where you go every Wednesday night?"

Klaus looked up at Stefan and gave him a wistful smile. "No shit, Sherlock."

Then it was silence.

The two men stared at each other. Stefan respected Klaus a bit more after hearing about Caroline, and Klaus respected Stefan for not pitying him.

It was a respectful silence.

That was until Klaus said, "I think she'd like you," causing Stefan to smile.

* * *

"Sweetheart, I'd like you to meet a good friend of mine."

* * *

**Sooo, what'd you think? Not like my other ones huh? Well, I got inspired by Sherlock and so this happened. **

**I also want to apologize for taking so long to update. School has been hectic (but APs are over now!) and I haven't really found the inspiration to write lately. But look, I did a thing! **

**Anyway, tell me what you thought. I always love hearing from you, and if you ever have any questions, feel free to PM me.**

**Thanks for reading (and reviewing, hopefully?)**

**EveryonesFavoriteVampireBarbie**


End file.
